Living a Dream
by sexypancake
Summary: [ViralSimon AU][MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EP26] Viral's dream has come true, and he and Simon share it together.


**Living a Dream**

**By sexypancake**

**SPOILERS for episode 26!! Ye have been warned.**

ooo

Simon smiled gently at the sound of light, girlish laughter as if floated through the window of their small home. Setting down the book he's been reading and walking over to the open door and out onto the wooden porch, his eyes landed on his husband and their beautiful daughter as they twirled in the grass. Wryly, he noticed the white flower crown in his husband's hair.

"Papa!" A happy cry broke out and Simon kneeled just in time to catch the blond hurdle that was their four year old daughter as she ran into his arms. Groaning theatrically amidst her indignant giggles, he lifted her into the air and began to make his way over to his smirking mate.

Mindful of the wriggling bundle in his arms, Simon leaned over and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Viral's lips. He grinned slyly. "Nice crown."

Viral didn't blush, like he's hoped, but he did seem to glow just slightly. Threading his long arms around Simon's waist and cradling their daughter between them, Viral nipped his ear in light retaliation, causing Simon to squeak.

"Courtesy of our daughter, mind you. Yukari-chan?" The little blond, who was by this time squirming between their combined body heat, looked up with large green eyes. She beamed at the attention. "Hai Papa?"

"Why don't you make your Papa another flower crown, ne?" He whispered, nuzzling her hair and kissing her cheek. Yukari delightedly hugged her small arms around his neck and let herself be lowered to the grass, shooting off across the field and tumbling with the grace only a child could possess among the wild flowers.

Simon's smile grew very soft as he watched her plop down in a thick patch of daisies and start working on a second chain. Warm arms returned to his waist and he leaned back against Viral's strong chest, closing his eyes in relaxation. One rough, brown hand lowered and started rubbing circles at a pale sliver of skin between his shirt and his pants. Simon sighed at the caress and tilted his head back to rest his lips against Viral's. It wasn't a kiss as much as it was a simple touching of skin to skin, an intimate gesture that he'd come to be quite fond of. Secretly, he knew Viral liked it too.

They stood like that for a few moments, eyes half-lidded and occasionally gazing at each other, before they'd slid shut and foreheads would rest against east other in silent calm. Suddenly, the pattering of footfalls running across the grass made them raise their heads, and Simon smiled widely as Yukari skidded to a halt in front of him, almost toppling over in her glee. She proudly presented him with another, if not even more florally endowed, white flower crown.

Picking her up, Simon let their daughter place it on his head and happily tickled her sides in thanks. Shrill laughter followed as she pleaded and begged for release, and eventually, her cheeks red and eyes shining bright, he set her back down where she immediately shot off once again to go play with a couple neighborhood foxes she had made friends with. He watched her go, eying the twitching white fox ears on top of her head and rolled his eyes as Viral chuckled next to him. _He_ of course didn't have a problem with their only daughter running off to play with wild animals, but then again, if those rambunctious kids knew what was good for them they'd keep a careful eye on for her at all times, lest they invoke the wrath of her infamous beastman papa.

"Hush," He muttered with a pout as Viral chuckled again. Simon threaded their hands together and started to tug him back in the direction of their humble little cottage. Yukari-chan would be out for a couple hours at the very least, and he planned on using the time their daughter had unwittingly given them to teach her Papa a lesson. Who knows, maybe as a reward, they'd give her a little sister.

ooo

This, ladies and gents, is my alternate world version of the tiny segment in episode 26 where Viral's dream is revealed to be a father of a gorgeous little blond girl. And let me tell you people, that scene made me CRY! I watched it about two dozen times and EVERYTIME I wanted to CRY! AHH!!!

This episode was such an acid trip. Totally and completely and unbelievably my favorite episode yet!

Boot!!! OMG!

In other news, cuz I'm a spaz like that, I was investigating the voice actors for Gurren Lagann and OMFG I have some amazing things to reveal!

Viral's voice actor also did Hiei!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE HIEI!!!!!!!!

Kamina's Voice actor also did: Hisagi Shuuhei (BLEACH), Spinel Sun and Terada-sensei (Cardcaptor Sakura), Komui Lee (D. Gray-Man), Tetsuwa Niwa (Gakuen Heaven), Shouri Shibuya (Kyou Kara Maou), Amidamaru (Shaman King).

Rossui's voice actor also did: Maria Ross (FMA), Wolfram (Kyou Kara Maou), Souji Okita (Peacemaker Kurogane).

All I have to say is OMGWTF that is SO COOL!! AHAHAHA! (yes….i'll take my meds soon….sooooooooonnnnnn……..)

Please read and review! And pardon my giant A/N.

sexypancake


End file.
